


[F4M] Tied Down In The Forest

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Fdom, Footjob, Fsub, Humor, Rape, Sizeplay, Teasing, cock/ball slaps, f4m - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: After two semi-restrained comedy-heavy pieces that that at least eight minutes to get to the dirty stuff, I figured I owed the community some real smut. It's also my first attempt at a rape script, so just to make it easy on myself, I made sure that goes both ways (reader on listener, then listener on reader if you're keeping score). I'm not entirely sure I nailed it, but oh well. It's a process!Give any feedback you got, criticize constructively, and be sure to have fun as you get... Tied Down In The Forest.DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+).Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: [F4M]
Kudos: 3





	[F4M] Tied Down In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+).
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<<general tone for this character: disdainful, rude, cruel. In the second half, pleading, desperate, panicked>>

<<nature sounds: birds, wind in trees>>

<<humming/singing wordlessly>>

Oh!

Oh, my. Look what we have here.

It seems something has stumbled into my trap… 

So *you’re* the filthy beast that’s been defiling my woods. How curious. You know, I thought it might have been a rabid bear, or some direbeast that was just hopelessly lost, or even a *man*, but… no. The knocked-over trees, the half-eaten kills… of course it was an ogre. A great stinking brainless ogre.

So, mighty ogre, just what am I to do with you?

No, no, don’t struggle. It may seem as though your bindings are but vines, yet the harder you struggle, the more they’ll constrict. Thin, perhaps, but not fragile… quite unbreakable, even for a monster of your strength.

So. What *am* I to do?

I think I’ll have a little fun.

I can see you’re aroused despite yourself. Is my manner of dress appealing to you?

Of course it is. You may cover yourself with that *rag* because your simple hands can do little better, but *my* garments have been woven of the forest itself… revealing as they are. I daresay I look better than the finest of any empress in all her jewels and silks. Honestly, the sight is wasted on you.

Look here, brute, if you can drag your eyes from my breasts. Down here, between my legs…

Oh, yes. That’s a sight you can’t look away from, isn’t it? Perfect, just like every inch of me. But that isn’t why you’re staring, is it? All you seek is a warm hole to rut. After all, you’re little more than a beast yourself, aren’t you?

Perhaps you’re eager for a better look? Watch carefully, while I spread myself… 

Do you see? Pink and perfect, wet and welcoming… the sex of a sprit of the forest. Nothing would be more pleasurable than to sink into it with that brutish, filthy thing between your legs.

A pity that you’ll never have the chance. 

Oh, I know how desperately you want it. Many men have come to these woods and found me, all desirous of my love. Some were charming, some handsome, some held fair prowess in combat… but I wouldn’t share my bed with the greatest of them, let alone an abomination like you.

My desires run in… different directions.

Hm. You aren’t hard yet. Is sight not enough for you, dim creature? Perhaps I’ll deign to grace you with my touch.

Not my hands, though. I wouldn’t sully them with whatever you’re carrying. For a creature like you, the bottom of my foot should more than suffice.

<<optional sfx -- similar to a handjob, I guess, but with a flat plane instead of a grip? I really don’t know, this is kind of a freeform one I guess>>

Ah… there we are. Are you enjoying this? You ought to be. It is, after all, only natural that a *thing* like you is trodden on by your betters… which I most assuredly am. Go on, revel in it. This is your place.

Ugh. Must you make such foul noises? I suppose you can’t help it, can you? Even the touch of my foot is a greater luxury than you’ve ever had. <<slight surprise>> Ah! Oh, by the forest… I thought you weren’t going to get any bigger. It seems I was wrong. <<mocking>> That’ll be the last time I underestimate *you*, mighty ogre.

There you go. No more struggling. You can’t get free -- that should be clear by now. Submit, and I’ll at least grant you a brief moment of pleasure before --

<<shock and disgust>>

Oh! Did-- did you just-- *cum*?

Eugh… no, it doesn’t look like it. You just got a little… overexcited. You certainly are… *productive,* though. You’ve made a mess of my foot.

Hm. Perhaps your tongue would make an acceptable rag to wash it clean…

...no, actually, I don’t think so. I don’t believe you have the intelligence not to bite. Your filthy rags will do just fine. And as for your cock…

<<slap, followed by laughter>>

Aha! *That* got your attention! Did that feel bad, you ox? Did that *hurt*?

<<slap>>

<<interjected with slaps>> Oh, you’re struggling again! Struggle all you like, it won’t help! I told you, didn’t I? You’re not getting free! You *have* no purpose but to please me -- and your pain pleases me *greatly*.

Now what if I…

Oh. Oh, how quickly your struggles stop, brute. What’s wrong? Do you not *like* how my foot is pressing upon that fat, tender ball? But it feels so nice beneath my foot, especially when I move my weight like *this*.

You know, I was growing quite tired of those bellows and roars. These sounds you’re making now, though… they’re simply *exquisite*. What are you asking, ogre? Do you want me to stop? To let you go? I’m *trying* to understand, but you just keep whimpering!

Oh, *I* understand. You’re saying “Please, step on me, O powerful and beautiful spirit.” Of course, mighty ogre! You needn’t even ask.

<<slap>> Oh, and I suppose I broke my oath. I *did* lay a hand on your cock.

...your great throbbing… heavy… *thick* cock…

All right, all right, stop whining. I’m leaving you intact… for now.

I want to try something.

Hold still -- *still*, I said! Stars, beast, can you even comprehend what I’m saying? 

<<beat>>

That’s better. Now, *stay* still. One wrong move, and those bindings will be around your neck.

<<slight noise of effort>> My goodness, you’re as broad as a bear. Were I not as lithe and graceful, it might be a strain to straddle you like this.

Now…

<<slight wet sounds>>

Oooh. Oh, you *are* big. I can feel you spreading my lips. Ohh, this is *wrong*.

But it feels so *good*.

<<intensifying wet sounds>>

Mm… you ought to be honored, ogre. This is the nearest any being has been to entering me. Even if, in the end, you won’t… <<beat>> ...gods, I… I think you *couldn’t*. Your species’ females must be miserable. Mm, but… you are *quite* pleasing to tease myself with.

<<improv moaning as she grinds on his tip>>

Mm? Oh, *stop* that growling! You aren’t *getting* any more, worm! Never in a thousand ages would I let a thing like you inside --

*Hey!* What did I say about *STRUGGLING?!*

That’s it! Forest, obey my will!

<<slithering sfx, vines bind his neck>>

Ha! Not so noisy now, are we? What’s wrong? Can’t breathe? Well, I don’t see any problem with that. In fact, I think I’ll just hold you down until that big heart gives --

<<sfx: cords snapping>>

Oh, *fuck*.

<<suddenly panicked, placating>>

N-now, hold on. I know I’ve been rather brusque with you, but that was all, um, um, a misunderstanding! You know, I’ve been thinking, and you’re a part of nature too, aren’t you? I mean, this forest isn’t *mine*, really, I don’t *own* it or anything, I’m just its eternal spirit and protector, hardly attached at all, so if *you* wanted to knock over a few trees, eat a few deer -- what’s the harm? Practically none, if you ask me! I mean, noble ogre -- and have I commented on how *noble* the set of your brow is, really, your features are statuesque, and I don’t even *like* statues, um, I mean, fuck, that is -- er, noble ogre, I can tell just from your <<volume drops rapidly>> big, mean, scary, angry, angry, angry <<back to normal>> um, face, that you don’t take stock in the concept of *vengeance* or *retribution* or any of that, right? N-no, a fair and just being like yourself, all you want to do is let go of my arms and let me rush into the trees so we can all pretend this never happened, right? Right?

<<beat>>

Oh gods, oh gods, wait! Wait! I can give you food! At my bidding the animals of the wood will just line up for you, I- I can give you water! The streams will bend and flow at your feet! I can shelter you, or give you a chest of amber -- wait! Please, please, just stop! *No, stop, it’s not going to fit, it’s not--*

<<drawn out gasp/moan/scream>>

<<faintly>> Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…

<<wet sounds -- she’s being used more or less like a fleshlight, if you feel inspired throw in some rhythmic slaps>>

<<strained/pained, throw in a grunt every now and then like being punched>> No, no… oh, stars, it’s too much! I’m too full, I… oh, god, it’s h-happening! This shouldn’t be happening to me! I’m a maiden spirit of the forest, not a cheap whore! You c-can’t do this to me! You’re going to fucking ruin me! You can’t -- ugh -- you can’t do -- ohhh, fuck fuck fuck --

<<improv a mix of pained sounds/moans, more pain at the start and more pleasure at the end>>

Oh, please, please, make it quick! Just cum and let me go! I p-promise, you can walk unharmed in my forest! I just -- oh, gods! -- I can’t take it! It… it… oh, fuck, it feels good! I hate it I hate it I hate it *why does it feel so good*?

<<improv moans -- still some pain>>

No, no, no… you c-can’t make me… I don’t, don’t want it… please, just c-cum! You’ve stolen my virginity, please, I… I don’t want to cum from being raped by a filthy ogre! I won’t, I won’t, I won’t, I -- *ah*! -- w-won’t, I, I won’t, Iaaaahhhhhh, oh god, I won’t, I, I, I, oh, fuck --

<<improv orgasm>>

<<wet sounds slow and stop>>

Ugh…

<<a little disgusted, a little in awe>> I f-feel… empty. I can feel your s-seed pouring out of me… out of my womb.

Oh, gods, you came inside of me!

Please, just… leave. You’ve done enough. Deflowered me, violated me, filled me with your -- ugh -- *filth*... Just leave the forest. I submit, is that what you want to hear? Go!

But then… you’re not going to just leave me here, are you? You’ve defeated me, but you want more, don’t you? You’re going to take me away -- sling me over your shoulder like a freshly slain calf and walk right out of the forest! Away from the trees, from the source of my power, where I’ll be unable to lift a finger against you! Where I’ll be… where I’ll be…

*Yours!*

<<beat>>

Hey! Hey, wait, where are you going?! You’re just *leaving* me here? What the fuck?!

H-hey! No, come back! You -- f-fuck, why are my legs so shaky! No, stop running, you great big bastard! Hey! Hey!!!!!

<<beat>>

...how *dare* he?

Forest! Attend me! I want him found! That stud I mean *that stupid ogre* just -- just -- abandoned me! I’m going to fuck, er, that is, *find* him if I have to tear this forest down myself! And when I doing, he’s going cum -- uh -- to terms with the consequences of his actions!

Nonsexually!


End file.
